riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeromoria
Jeromoria Is A continent that Boarders both Hottoro, and the Continent of Hail Sector, that is located to the Northeast of her. Jeromoria even though it is Futuristic as any other continent Jeromoria is the only Continent on Regents that has Older Technology, as the rest of the Planet gains more and more Futuristic, throughout the years. The Continent of Jeromoria was where Regent's Second Military branch the Jeromorian Rangeria Forces were founded by Hail Rangeria, about two years after the Rohar Federation. History 'Establishment' 'Establishment of Rangeria' In 988,000,000 B.E a year following the conclusion of the Sectorian War, and annihilation of the Ora Cores, Hail Rangeria After witnessing the Rohar Federation In the War On Sectors Decided to make another Military one that is not worth a time like those of the Rohar Federation, After the War On Sectors Hail, un impressed by the Rohar Federation's Victory In the Sectorian War, planned a New Military super power, one that would be more smarter and more skilled in massive Invasions. In 988,000,000 B.E Hail Began to work on Model Soldiers where he turned them into experienced Killing Machines, They first proved themselves by handling riots around Jeromoria, and Podosidonoius. months later, he named them the Rangerian forces of Regents later and mostly referred to as Rangeria. During the Riot of Hottoro, Hail planned on making the Rangerians into a major military power by sending them into the continent and crushing the major rebellion, Hail however died before the events of the Rain Wars, from an Unknown encouter, before the Rohar Rangerians can be established as the second Miltary Branch of Regents. Agile War Was the first Regian Civil War between the Rohar Federation and the Jeromorian Rangeria Forces. The Rohar Federation Launched an Amphibious Invasion of the Tundra, the Newly Colony that was founded by The Second Military Branch of Regents. The Colony fell in about a number of days after bloody conflict between the two Military War Machines sending the Rangerian armies retreating back into Jeromoria by crossing the Sea of Uroa that was North of their Position. Some retreated across the Rapping River and into Podosidonoius a continent that was considered to be neutral of the whole war, Not anymore. Podosidonoius was now going to be a victim of war as well when the Rohar Federation Invaded in an attempt to over power the Remaining Rouges in that continent like they did in their colony of Tundra. War of 1211 The Rangeria were so badly defeated in 1211 chiefly because they were ill-prepared for the Rohar Federation surprise attack. By 1211 the Rohar Federation forces were the most experienced and best-trained troops in all of Regents for the rapid, blitzkrieg-style warfare that encompassed the Jeromoria Campaign during the second half of 1211. The Rohar Federation had a doctrine of mobility and annihilation, excellent communications, and the confidence of repeated low-cost victories. The Second Military However by contrast, lacked leadership, training, and readiness. The officer corps of the Rouge Army had been decimated by Rangerian Defense Prime Jorana Mora's Great Purge of 1136-1138, and their replacements, appointed by Mora for political reasons, often lacked military competence, which was shown by the difficulty that the Jeromorian Rangerian had in defending The Rangerian Colony of Tundra in the Agile War of 1208-1209. Much of Rouge planning assumed that no war would take place before 1211: thus the Rohar Federation attack came when new organizations and promising, but untested, weapons were just beginning to trickle into operational units. Much of the Rouge Armies in The Aura Fields was concentrated along the new western border of Jeromoria, in the Aura Fields that lacked significant defenses, allowing many Rouges military units to be overrun and destroyed in the first weeks of war After the Destruction of the Aura Barricade. Initially, many Rouge units were also hampered by GT Envo Roran's and Shark Horosoria Roran's prewar orders (demanded by Jorana Mora) not to engage or to respond to provocations (followed by a similarly damaging first reaction from Replodover, an order to stand and fight, then counterattack; this left those units vulnerable to encirclement), by a lack of experienced officers, and by bureaucratic inertia. Ranserian tactical errors in the first few weeks of the offensive proved catastrophic. Initially, the Rouge Armies was fooled by overestimation of its own capabilities. Instead of intercepting Rohar Federation armour, Rouge mechanised corps were ambushed and destroyed after the Rohar Federation Luftwaffe dive bombers inflicted heavy losses. Rangerian tanks, poorly maintained and manned by inexperienced crews, suffered an appalling rate of breakdowns. Lack of spare parts and trucks ensured a logistical collapse. The decision not to dig in the infantry divisions proved disastrous. Without tanks or sufficient motorization, Rouges could not wage mobile warfare against the Rivera Federation. Mora's orders not to retreat or surrender led to static linear positions that Rohar Federation Core tanks easily breached, again quickly cutting supply lines and surrounding whole Rangerian armies. Only later did Mora allow her troops to retreat wherever possible and regroup, to mount a defense in depth, or to counterattack. More than 2.4 million Rangerian troops had been captured by December 10th 1211, by which time Rohar Federation and Rangerian Forces forces were fighting almost in the suburbs of Replodover. Most of these prisoners were to die from exposure, starvation, disease, or willful mistreatment by the Rohar Federation Order. Despite the Rohar Federation failure to achieve Barbarossa's initial goals, the huge Rangerian losses caused a shift in Jeromorian propaganda. Before the onset of hostilities against Hail Sector, Mora said its army was very strong but, by autumn 1211, the Rangerian line was that the Army had been weak, that there had not been enough time to prepare for war, and that the Rohar Federation attack had come as a surprise. 'World War II' The Galactic War Regents war on Terror 'Universal Death Conflict' Encore War 'Hail War' Economy Military The Rangeria of Regents also known as the R.R.F later the R.E (Regent Encores) are the second Military branch of Regents, that was founded from the continent of Jeromoria about 2 Years after the Foundation of the Rohar Federation. Despite them fighting for the defense of the same planet. The Rangeria and the Rohar Federation have a huge Bitter Rivalry with one another. However Too Earth They are Clearly Known As Nazi Germany., due to the Results of World War II. Hail Rangeria After witnessing the Rohar Federation In the War on Sectors Decided to make another Military one that is not worth a time like those of the Rohar Federation, After the War on Sectors Hail, un impressed by the Rohar Federation's Victory In the Sectorian War, planned a New Military super power, one that would be more smarter and more skilled in massive Invasions. In 988,000,000 B.E Hail Began to work on Model Soldiers where he turned them into experienced Killing Machines, They first proved themselves by handling riots around Jeromoria, and Podosidonoius. months later, he named them the Jeromorian Rangerian forces. During the Riot of Hottoro, Hail planned on making the Rangerians into a major military power by sending them into the continent and crushing the major rebellion, Hail however died before the events of the Rain Wars, from an Unknown encounter, before the Rohar Rangerians can be established as the second Military Branch of Regents. Cities & Industries Trivia Category:Universal Locations